A new arrival (MMFG)
This is how a new arrival shows up in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. scene opens When Mal was rushing in An Emergency, He made it to Canterlot High Mal: I got your emergency text, guys. Did something come through the portal? Is Mixel power on the loose? Did Flain come back with a problem that only we can solve?! Zaptor (EG): Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! eats 2 cupcakes Gobba (EG): Um, not exactly. Mal: Uh, I don't understand. Krader (EG): Well, Mal, I was just telling' Gobba here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. look seeing Gobba's Broken Guitar string Gobba (EG): It totally does! Magnifo (EG): Really, Gobba! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock. Lunk (EG): And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. Mal: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? Gobba (EG): Well, I was going to max up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? Mal: I got an extra one, Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. fixed a Broken Guitar String, and Fixed it with a new Guitar string Gobba (EG): No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. chord C'mon! Let's go! Krader (EG): You comin', Mal? Mal: I'll catch up in a bit. they Leave, Mal sits down, and writes a journal Mal: Voiceover Dear Flain, how's life treating you in Mixopolis? Any cool new powers? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still max up when we play music, which Gobba just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Mal. With a friend like me, I will always become a mixel. a Bus appears, And it reveals to be a mysterious hoodie figure named Flain appears, As he walks and uses a Device, and locate a portal and detects a mirror, and touches it magically, As Mal looks at the Mysterious figure Mal: Huh? Hey! the Mysterious Figure looks at Mal and give Mal a Chase Mal: What are you doing?! Wait! Stop! Mal Stops, The Mysterious Figure quickly gets back on the bus and Drove off Mal: Who was that? the bus, A Mysterious Figure removes the hoodie, And reveals to be Flain Flain (EG): That was close. He went back to the Crystal Prep Academy, and heads back to the research, And a pictures of a portal pins there All: Ahhh-ohhh...~ Ahhh-ohhh...~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Ha!~ Ahhh-ohhh...~ The Friendship Games!~ intro We've come this far~ And we're not goin' back (No way!)~ Prepare yourself~ Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)~ Won't have to find us~ We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)~ And when we're finished~ We'll be takin' the crown~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Friendship Games~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Friendship Games~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ Hey! Ho!~ Hey! Let's go!~ Gobba (EG): We studied hard~ And we're here to win~ All: Whoa-oh~ Krader (EG): We're only tellin' you once~ Mal: Our magic comes from the inside out~ All 24 EG Mixels: What you see's what you get~ Don't you ever forget~ All: All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Friendship Games~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Friendship Games~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ creates A Amulet Device, Then later, He Completed It, And it's turn on the Amulet Device Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes